cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Valentine's Day Promo 2018
|image1=(Display) Valentine's Day Promo 2018.jpg |caption1= 's Display |start=02/09/2018 |end=02/22/2018 |gachas= * First Division of Imperial City * FINDER OUTSIDE! Remix * King and Selfish Cupid Remix * Emotional Ornament * Pleasant Farm * PLANETARY BLINK Remix |ongoing_event= * Element Saga * Fancy Alien *Chocolate Strategy |previous_promotion=CocoPPa Play Happy New Year Promo |next_promotion=Happy 4th Birthday Pre-Promo }} ---- Valentine's Day is a big day for girls in Japanese culture as they're expected to give chocolates to boys on the day top express their romantic interest. Here is the notice of this special promo from the male characters in CocoPPa Play Town who are anxious buy also a little bit excited expecting to get Chocolate on the day. Promotion Period 02/09/2018 (Fri) 15:00 to 02/22/2018(Thu) 15:00 JST ---- ❤Special Pack❤ GET Special Item! Special Pack Coming out! Including Special Items fro Valentine's Day without doubles ❤ Sale Period: 2/9 15:00~2/22 15:00 JST By Tapping "Buy" button on the Promo Page, you will get 3 items from those 19 Special Items displayed with「10Play Ticket x2」♪ The 3 items are given randomly and you do NOT get doubles till you get all the 19 items! NO DOUBLES till you get 19th Special Item even if you buy this Special Pack multiple time ♡ Get all the Special Items and put on Special Shows ♪ To buy this pack, go to My Show > tap the button on lower right of the screen. ※There's no limit buying this Pack. You can buy it as many times as you want during this promo. ※You can get all the 19 items without doubles till the 19th item, means you will get no doubles till your 6th play. You will start getting double item after the 7th play. For example, on your 7th play you will get the 19th Special Item and randomly-chosen-2-Items that you already have, and get another 3 Items you already have every time after your 8th play. ❤Chocolate Strategy❤ Get Matching Outfit Item♡ Collect Gift「Heart Chocolate」by Cheering or as Bonus Item of Gacha 10play during PROMO and give it to Your Favorite Character ♡How to play♡ Promo Period:2/9 15:00~2/22 15:00 JST 'STEP 1:'GET「Heart Chocolate」 by Cheering♪ More than 10 「Heart Chocolate」 will be given every time you Cheer! The number of Chocolate is different each time♡♡ Or GET 「Heart Chocolate」 as Bonus Item of Gacha 10play. Only those gacha released during this Promo are eligible! 「Heart Chocolate」will be given based on a drop rate ♪ If you're lucky, up to 150000「Heart Chocolate」 will be given at a time!? The number of Chocolate is different each time♡♡ 'STEP 2:'Collect「Heart Chocolate」and give it to your favorite character♪ The characters are these 3 residents in CocoPPa Play Town,「Brad」「Scope」「Shepard」♡ By giving 「Heart Chocolate」, the Friend Lv between you can the character will go UP❤ You will get various Rewards as Friend Lv goes up♪ Improve Friend Lv and enjoy matching style with your favorite character ♪ Plus, when the characters get character, they would say differetn words to you depends onthe Friend Lv?! Make Friend Lv go up and get sweet words in return❤ To Give Chocolate to character Tap Menu > Promo Icon ♡ ※You can get Heart Chocolates by Cheering or as Bonus Item of Gacha 10play till 2/22 15:00 JST. NOTE that you can give the Chocolate till the same time. 2/22 15:00pm JST ❤Show Album❤ GET Special Item! Promo Period:2/9 15:00~2/22 15:00 JST ①Matching Outfit Item you can GET when give cho Nucolate ②Special Item from LUCKY BAG Post your Show using these items on Limited-Valentine's Day Promo-Only Show Album ! Then you can GET Special Reward❤ On top of that! If you completed Limited- Show Album, you can GET 「Valentine's Day Magical Gentle Face ver.blue」as well GET Limited-Valentine's Day-Only Items and Enjoy Show❤ ※For ①&② items, check the Show Album for Valentine's Day Promo that will become active AFTER 2/15 15:00 JST. ※Please note that you can get Special Reward by completing Limited-Show Album BEFORE the album is removed. Note also that you can get ①&② items till 2/22 15:00JST ❤Gacha❤ More Bonus Items for 10Play♡ Promo Period:2/9 15:00~2/22 15:00 JST If you do "10Play" int he Gacha to be released during the period, you can get 3 bonus items randomly❤ 「Heart Chocolate」for Valentine's Day Strategy is also included in the bonus item ♪ Do 10Play in Eligible Gacha and GET lots of bonus items❤ ※Note that Heart Chocolate is obtainable as one of the bonus items from 10Play til 2/22 15:00 JST. after this time, Heart Chocolate will be unobtainable but other bonus items be still given in 10Play. Enjoy CocoPPa Play❤ Stay tuned for Our Next Promo ♪ Category:Promotions Category:2018